Complicated Love
by Guitar Addict 90
Summary: [Scott/Rogue] Set after "Turn of the Rogue." Scott is being friendly to Rogue, and she still can't shake off the feelings she has for him. An old fic I wrote a while ago but never posted. Will probably never be completed.


Complicated Love - Chapter 1 font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
**Title**: Complicated Love  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: [Scott/Rogue] Set after "Turn of the Rogue." Scott is being friendly to Rogue, and she still can't shake off the feelings she has for him. An old fic I wrote a while ago but never posted. Will probably never be completed.  
**Author's Note**: Okay, I know what you're thinking: "FINALLY! A Scott/Rogue fic! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for one of these!" But I'm sorry to disappoint you. See, I wrote this (and a couple others that I'll probably post) in the "Scott/Rogue era," when you could ACTUALLY find an S/R without TOO much trouble. Now all that's around is Remy/Rogue and Pietro/Rogue, which I don't like. So here's one for you. I'm warning you right now that this will only be two chapters; I'm not motivated enough to complete it or any of the others I have up my sleeve. Scogue just seems DEAD to me; NO ONE writes fics anymore involving Scott and Rogue... except "Kind by Moonlight" by Skye. PLEASE, go read it. It's a Scott/Rogue/Pietro, and I'm begging the author to make it an S/R. Read it... after you review this one, of course. ^_^ Maybe reviews will motivate me again. Please give me comments and suggestions, otherwise there will be no reason to continue. I also have a tendency to write the first chapters really well, then they become really crappy for some reason, just to warn you.  
**Disclaimer**: Hel-_lo!_ Who ever said I own Dragon Ball Z? If I did, I'd be RICH AND HAPPY! But I don't. *sniff* All characters and other stuffies belong to Akira Toriyama and FUNimation (meanies...).  
**Feedback**: Is always welcome! Press the little "Go" button at the bottom of the page on the left-hand side, or you can personally e-mail me at vanessapinay@yahoo.com. Praises and money accepted. ^_^  
**Archiving**: Feel free to take it, but please e-mail me your URL (site address) so I know you took it. Thanks.  


*  
**Complicated Love**  
_Chapter 1  
By Gun Blade  
April 09, 2003  
_ *

  
Okay, okay... Ah admit it. Ah've always liked him... ever since Ah laid mah eyes on him. Yes, Ah know that's a corny line that everyone uses, but it best descrahbes (1) mah deepest feelings for him. Those deep feelings that no one knows about... maybe not even he himself knows it.  
While Ah'm at it, Ah might as well admit Ah was always a bit jealous of her. She'd flirt a little with him now and then, and then she'd go back to Duncan lahke (2) she always did. She'd pay attention ta him just enough to make sure he was still interested in her. Ah've always hated her for that. Stringing along someone's feelings... Ah'm afraid he'll get hurt sooner or later. Hopefully it'll be sooner. Ah don't lahke to see him hurt, but if that's what it takes for him ta see tha real Jean Grey... then so be it. Maybe then he'll realize how he's been wasting his tahme (3) with her.  
Am Ah sounding conceited? Because maybe Ah am a bit. Ah've wanted him for so long now... And Ah've watched every girl in the female population of Bayville High give him looks and flirt with him... Ah can't say he lahked it, but he sure as hell didn't hate it. That's what broke mah heart. He looks at every female at our school except me (and maybe Kitty). Me. Rogue. The Untouchable. The Outsider. The Goth. Many other 'nicknames' have arose this year, some that Ah don't want to mention. Ah ignore those hypocrites, but Scott doesn't. He... stands up for me. The only one that has, and probably the only one who ever will. Every time he does it, Ah see Jean nearby giving me looks that could kill. As if Ah'm forcing Scott to get rid of the stupid bullies. Oh, sure, Ah could always touch 'em if they get on mah nerves, but that wouldn't be very fair, now would it? Besides... Ah don't want ta disappoint Scott by misusin' (4) mah powers.  
Ah might as well spit it out now. Ah'm hopelessly in love with the gorgeous guy. Of course, not only his looks are appealing, but his character... his past. It was almost as bad as mahne (5). But somehow he keeps it all inside and goes through life being the happy-go-lucky all-around nice good guy. Something that somehow attracts me ta him.  
  
  
  
Ah know Ah'll never have a chance with him, though... His ahs (6) are kept on Jean... and she's probably the only one he'll ever want. Jean will probably realize he's obsessed with her one of these days– another achievement for Ms. Perfect that she can once again unintentionally shove in mah face.  
Which leaves me... alone. Again. Just lahke Ah've always been. Ah can live with bein' a 'rogue'... but Ah can't live with mahself (7) knowing Ah could've stopped Scott and Jean from bein' together forever.  


***

  
"Hey Rogue... you gonna come sit with us?" Scott's gorgeous face is raht (8) in front of mah ahs, and Ah try not to blush. It's lunch tahme at school.  
Ah nod mah head. "Um... Yeah... Ah guess so..."  
"Relax..." His smile is just making me melt in his gaze. "... You know us. There's nothing to be afraid of now, Rogue." Mah name easily rolls off of his tongue and him saying it makes me all tingly inside. To mah surprise, he holds mah arm firmly. "We're not letting you go, either, if that's what you're afraid of. You're with _us_ now. Nobody will hurt you... as long as I'm around to stop them." He smiles genuinely at me, and he lets go of mah arm. That one simple touch has left me frozen until Scott says, "Uh... Rogue? The cafeteria's this way... remember?" He flashes me another gorgeous smile, and he holds mah gloved hand. Ah really wish we could touch, but this will do.  
He leads me to the noisy cafeteria, and Ah see the rest of the X-Men sitting at our usual table. Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan are already there, and Jean shoots me another evil look as she sees Scott and Ah approach the table... hand-in-hand. Ah smirk, of course. Ah just enjoy making Jean jealous whenever Ah'm with Scott. Not that Ah'm doin' it purposely, but it _is_ amusing ta see Ms. Perfect all taht (9) and upset over _me_.  
  
Ah sit down next to Kitty, making sure to keep mah distance from Jean. Scott naturally sits right next to me, and Ah can see Jean scowl as Scott touches mah arm and leans close to me.   
He leans to whisper something in mah ear, and before he does, Ah can feel his breath tickling mah ear. Ah noticeably flush a pinkish color, which is a bit odd since Ah'm so pale. Scott finally whispers, "Remember, Rogue... We're here for you. All of us. Including me. If you need something, just tell me." He settles back into a normal position, and Ah'm again frozen and speechless.  
Ah honestly had the urge to wrap mah arms around him and kiss him, but that would cause a big corruption between Jean and Ah. In plus, Ah can't go around kissing just anybody. Come to think of it, Ah can't go around _touching_ anyone anyway.  
  
Ah'm not a big fan of lunch, so Ah skip today. Ah've heard the kids at school call me 'anorexic' and stuff, but as usual, Ah ignore them, and as usual, Scott steps up for me. That kinda makes things worse, seeing as they start callin' me 'wimp' and other stuff. Of course, those things don't bother me. Nothing really bothers me. Except Jean.  
  
Kitty says to me in a low voice, "Something, like, goin' on between, like, you and Scott?"   
She had interrupted mah train of thoughts, so Ah was a bit clueless when she first said it. "Huh? What'd ya say?"  
Kitty rolled her eyes. It was obvious she didn't want anybody else to hear our conversation. "I said, 'Something, like, goin' on between, like, you and Scott?' "  
  
  
  
For a moment, Ah just stared at her. Then Ah broke out into a nervous laughter. "Who?... Me? And Scott?" Ah faked a chuckle. "Yeah, raht. We're just friends..."  
"Like, sure you are," Kitty said knowingly.  
Mah heart sunk. Now she probably knows Ah have this enormous crush– no, obsession– with Scott Summers.  
"Well, I'm, like, not surprised. Every girl wants to go out with him... except Jean. She's a little dense, don't you, like, think?"  
"Uh... do _you_ lahke him?" Ah had to admit, Ah _was_ a little bit interested in whether or not little Kitty had a crush on him.  
Kitty blushed, and Ah caught that. "Of course not," she said indignantly. "He, like, treats me like a little sister."  
"Lahke, sure," Ah said, mocking Kitty.  
Luckily, the bell rang just then. Ah didn't want this conversation ta go any further on whether Ah liked Scott or not. Besides, Ah had a funny feeling since Ah could plainly tell that Kitty maht (10) have a crush on him too.  
As Ah made mah way to mah locker, Scott caught up to me. "Mind if I walk you to class?" He grinned at me.  
Would Ah mind? Of course not! Ah tried to hold my excitement. "No, no... of course not. Thanks, Scott."  
"Don't thank me," he said. "We're a team, remember? We look out for one another. It's my job to walk all the lady X-Men to class."  
Ah unknowingly batted mah ahlashes (11) at him. "Oh really? So tomorrow you're walking Kitty to class?"  
"Well... I... It depends..." he said, obviously flustered. "I mean..."  
Ah winked at him. "Ah gotcha, Summers. You're all talk, but you don't know what you're talking about. That sound about raht?"  
We arrived at mah locker, so Ah put in the locker combination, and opened it. Scott stood next to me, and leaned his back against another locker.  
"Actually, I'm not sure if that's right... since I was thinking about walking you to class tomorrow also."  
Ah looked at him and raised my ahbrow (12). "Why?"  
"Uh, well... You're my friend, Rogue... and I guess I haven't been much of a friend to you lately..." He shrugged.  
Ah took mah Biology book outta mah locker, and shut it. Then Ah looked straight at Scott. "Ah don't take pity from people."  
"It's not pity. It's..."  
"Admit it." Ah smiled. "You're sorry for me. Well, don't be."  
"I'm not sorry for you."  
"Then why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"  
He shrugged again. "Like I said, I haven't been much of a friend." He casually ran a hand through his hair. "And I care about you, Rogue. I care about the team. You're part of the team."  
"So now that Ah'm part of the team you hafta treat me lahke this?"  
Scott shook his head. "No, no, no... I _want_ to treat you like this. I think you deserve it after all you've gone through."  
Ah wanted to say, "What about all that _you've_ gone through, Scott?" That one time Ah had absorbed his memories Ah had never let them go. Ah kept them close to me. They showed me Scott isn't always the fearless leader he seems to be– inside he's just a boy... a small boy who misses his family.  
_Ring, ring, ring!_ The two-minute warning bell had rung. Now we had exactly a couple minutes to get to class. Ah flashed a devious smile at him. "Still wanna walk me to class, Summers?"  
Scott smiled knowingly. "Of course. A little warning bell isn't gonna stop me, Rogue. I care too much about you."  
Ah could tell he was just joking, but inside mah heart took it differently. He cares about me. Then Ah shrugged it off. He'd never care about me the way he cares about Jean Grey... or Kitty Pryde, for that matter. He treats Kitty lahke a little sister, but Ah think Kitty doesn't take it that way, either. Sure, she flirts with him a bit, but who doesn't? Ah had ta admit, even _Ah_ was flirting with him raht now.  
He stayed true to his word, and walked me to class. Now that Ah think about it... Ah think _everyone_ in the X-Men or Brotherhood likes Scott. Except maybe Evan... and probably Lance. Ah've seen Pietro look at Scott lahke... Ah don't know how to explain it. Lahke... lahke Pietro knows something about Scott that nobody else does. But that's impossible. Because Ah'm the only one who knows about Scott's past... except maybe the Professah. Ah'm not sure Todd lahkes Scott either, but Ah know Tabitha does. See? Ah know a lot of people who lahke Scott more than a friend. Jean (if she ever realizes it), Kitty, me (of course), Kurt (in a way), Pietro, Tabitha, Taryn, and all the other girls left in Bayville High. Ah'm not surprised the boys lahke him either. Scott has an amazingly fit body– Ah've watched him during track practice after school. It's not lahke he's pure muscle, but he's definitely not a skinny boy lahke everyone used to think he was. Ah just hope he joins swimming this year...  
Am Ah sounding obsessed again? Because Ah've got to stop it... One of these days Ah'm afraid it'll all come spilling out and Scott will fahnd (13) out.  
_Riiiing!_  
Damn. There was the bell. Both of us were gonna be late now. "Good job, Summers." Ah smirked. "Now you've made _me_ late too."  
"Hey, it's not my fault," he said as we dashed to our own classes. As he turned the corner, he said, "I'll see ya around, Rogue. I'm late!"  
Laughing, Ah made my way ta the other side of the building. Ah slowed down when Ah reached mah classroom. Ah opened the door quietly, hoping not to be noticed. No such luck.  
  
  
  
"Rogue... Please arrive on time in the future," Mrs. Williams said from her desk.  
  
  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ah said, cowering in mah desk. "It won't happen again."  
"I hope not," she said briskly. She stood up from her desk and began writing on the board. "Today we'll be going deeper into genetics than yesterday... Um... Who here can tell me who has the X and Y chromosome: the male or the female?..."  
As Mrs. Williams droned on, Ah set mah gaze towards the window and got lost in mah thoughts. Ah always daydream in mah classes; maybe that's why mah grades have been dropping. Professah Xavier says that if Ah don't improve, he doesn't know how Ah can be on the X-Men full time. Ah should be paying attention... but Ah'm not. Ah'm lost in another one of mah fantasies, where Ah can touch, and mah mutant powers don't stop me. Usually in mah fantasies, Scott is involved. Now, Ah'm not talking about _those_ kinds of fantasies. But Scott finds out, in mah 'fantasies', that Jean really does lahke Duncan. Scott is heartbroken... but then turns to me for comfort. Ah sooth him the best Ah can... hugging him... telling him nonsense lahke 'It's going to be all right...' and other junk. Suddenly, Scott leans forward and gently places his lips on mahne. Ah've wanted this kiss for so long, and Scott finally realizes it. He kisses me desperately, half in pain, half in need, and Ah kiss him back with as much love as Ah've kept for him ever since Ah saw him...  
"Rogue?... _Rogue_?"  
Ah look up to see an angry Mrs. Williams standing raht next to me, her hands on her hips, and her foot tapping against the floor. Ah blush since Ah had been so caught up in mah 'fantasy' and can still half-feel Scott's touch. "Um... yes, Mrs. Williams?"  
"I asked you a question. You better be paying attention more often in class... otherwise I'm afraid you won't pass it." She made her way to the front of the room, leaving me to sulk in mah desk and think about genetics rather than Scott Summers.  


***

  
"Rogue?" Scott knocked softly on mahne and Kitty's door. "Can I... come in?"  
Ah sat at mah desk, working on mah Geometry homework. Ah looked up when Ah saw Scott peeking out from the door. Ah chuckled nervously. "Of course, Scott... You're always welcome here." Ah suddenly felt shy around him.  
He came in and leaned over me. "Geometry, huh? That's not all that hard. Try Trigonometry, now _that's_ hard..."  
He went on, and Ah really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. All Ah was payin' attention to was his beautiful face. He had a serious look on, one that made him look somewhat intelligent and mature, and his ahbrows told his whole expression for him, since Ah obviously couldn't see his ahs.  
"So... you need any help?" He rested his palms on mah desk, and leaned closer to me. He was raht behind me, and his chin was barely resting on mah raht shoulder. Ah could feel his breath once again tickling mah ear. "I'm good at this stuff."  
Ah blushed profoundly. Ah scanned the page in mah book, and picked the last problem. That way, Scott would have to stay longer. Okay, so it was cheap, but Ah'm desperate... for Scott.  
"So you pick the hardest one, eh?" Scott chuckled. He picked up my pencil and began writing on my scratch paper where Ah had figured out the other problems. "Okay, so, since the circumference of the circle is..."  
"Dahameter (14) tahmes pie," Ah supplied.  
Scott grinned at me. "Right. So, the radius and diameter aren't given. How do you find those out? Remember, they give you a chord in the circle. All you have to do is..." He began writing again, and explained it to me.  
"Okay," Ah said. "So since the radius is twelve, the dahameter must be twenty-four. Which means the circumference is..." Ah quickly punched the numbers into mah calculator. "About seventy-fahve point thirty-six!" Ah beamed at him, and he smiled at me.  
"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"  
"No, it wasn't," Ah agreed.  
Suddenly, it was dead sahlent (15). He looked at me, and brushed a piece of stray hair from mah face. Ah could've sworn he leaned closer to mah face. Was he...? Was he going to kiss me? Ah naturally leaned forward, and he gently placed his lips upon my deadly untouchable ones.  
(1) descrahbes = describes  
  
(2) lahke = like  
  
(3) tahme = time  
  
(4) misusin' = misusing  
  
(5) mahne = mine  
  
(6) ahs = eyes  
  
(7) mahself = myself  
  
(8) raht = right  
  
(9) taht = tight  
  
(10) maht = might  
  
(11) ahlashes = eyelashes  
  
(12) ahbrow = eyebrow  
  
(13) fahnd = find  
  
(14) dahameter = diameter  
  
(15) sahlent = silent  
  


*

  
**Author's Note**: Evil cliffhanger! Next chapter is coming ASAP! Depending on the number of reviews and suggestions, I will not continue. And I'm sorry if it was hard to read Rogue's accent throughout the whole chapter; was it hard for you to read? Or should I keep it that way? Please review!  



End file.
